utopia_codename_roninfandomcom-20200216-history
Kin Wiki
' ' We're a collaborative community website that anyone, including you, can build and expand. Wikis like this one depend on readers getting involved and adding content. Click the "ADD NEW PAGE" or "EDIT" button at the top of any page to get started! This story is set in 2311 in the JFU (Japanese Fortified Utopia). Centuries ago, within an unprecedented crisis on its way, the people of Japan had decided to keep the information to themselves, leaving the rest of the world to suffer. This new Japan was split between three sectors', Sector 1 was for the those who worked day jobs and was the biggest of them all (it contained spanned from Nagoya to Wakkanai), Sector 2 was the bases of the CPF (Cyborg Protection Force) squad bases, they are humans with cybernetic enhances had on them to better keep the JFU citizens in order, their enhancements ranked from the lowest being grade 1 and the highest being grade 3 they're bases were set up in Hokkaido for Corp 1, Iwate for Corp 2, Niigata for Corp 3, Nayoga for Corp 4 and Tokyo for Corp 5 among these they had each squad have mini bases in each town, village, and city) and Sector 3 the home of the government headquarters and all their workers, from cleaners to the Supreme General and all the wealthy families in the JFU. Although the JFU was far more technologically advanced than ever before things pretty much looked the same and it had looked there had been no changes. The CPF is split into 5 corps set up on 5 different bases in Japan to make it easier for dispatch, within these companies there many different 4 man squads with chiefs to guide and lead them. In the time of the first generation of CPF soldiers (which is what they were referred to as then, which was 2016 - 2020) there was a rebellion by the CPF soldiers who were led by the 5 colossi (pupils of the first supreme general) who died in the final battle against the government and the first supreme general, which led to the creation to an organization known as 'Kin' made up by the survivors of the rebellion who became notorious 'terrorists', but little did they know, their cybernetic enhancements significantly slowed downed aging giving them an average lifespan of 700 years, however, they only found this out after the rebellion and most of them had to leave their families behind as they couldn't bear to tell them, and it was safer this way. The first generation's all have grade 3 cybernetic enhancements as do all government members, what is meant by 'Grade 3' is the top tier of cybernetic enhancements which gives the holder a tremendous physical and mental boost and unimaginable powers drawn from their cores (which are smaller and weaker versions than those found the colossi also known as 'Upper Grade 3') which is made from the leftover energy from the crisis which caused the JFU to be formed in the first place, these powers include time manipulation, control over the elements, the ability to create explosions at will and the ability to break down structures to a molecular level and rebuild them, etc., 'Grade 2' enhancements give a moderate physical and mental boost and powers such as creating fire at will, the ability to reshape certain objects and more, finally 'Grade 1' enhancements only provide a mild physical and mental boost. These are distruiuted according to your physical and mental capabilities and potential, ideally only those who could receive grade 3 enhancements would be allowed to be CPF officers, however in case of another rebellion the government allows basically anyone with the potential and motivation to become an officer join the CPF academy. Rebels Are Made Not Born A young boy, aged 6, named Yuzai's whole world came crashing down after an explosion in his family home killing both his parents who worked as cybernetic mechanics for the government and were surprisingly the only government workers to live outside Sector 3. After being escorted to a CPF station, he overheard CPF officers suspecting this was not an accident and most likely the notorious terrorist and rebel group Kin, this eavesdropping ended up leading Yuzai down the path to aspire to become a CPF officer fast forward 10 years into the future, he is in the CPF training academy, it is there Yuzai meets his roommate, a boy named Raiden he suspects to be his age, but who in reality is much older, and they quickly become best friends. After a year Yuzai finds out Raiden was actually apart of the Kin and the first generation of the CPF who was cursed to outlive there loved ones by being made to have much longer lifespans than most humans due to their first-generation enhancements being altered to make them almost immortal and incapable of killing themselves for rebelling against the first supreme general. Raiden then tries to explain he is not the enemy but Yuzai is having none of it and goes straight on the offensive, however, Raiden's cybernetic enhancements make it easy for him to overpower Yuzai. He then explains to him it was a government set up to frame Kin and create another mindless zombie to follow them, he proceeds to point out how CPF casually blurted out sensitive information and how his parents did not live within Sector 3. Yuzai finally decides to listen to what Raiden had to say, and he explains his organization killed for a necessary cause which was to find out why the colossi were really created and where they were, as they had received contact from the outside which was the true catalyst of the first generation rebellion. Yuzai agrees to join Kin but exclaims it's only to find out the truth of what happened to his parents and decides to use the codename 'Ronin' and brandishes his fathers' old samurai sword. Yuzai goes undercover for the next year continuing to act as he usually did so things didn't look odd until graduation where he received grade 3 enhancements due to his outstanding physical abilities and officially became a CPF officer joining corp 3 squad 8. Bonds Don't Last After Yuzai becoming an official CPF officer, Raiden tells Yuzai to do his job as an officer and his time will come to officially join Kin, but in the meantime, he was instructed to collect as much information as possible until then. Yuzai is welcomed to squad 8 which is made up of two rookie officers with grade 2 cybernetic enhancements named Nishi and Takahiro and another officer with grade 1 enhancements named Naozumi, who is constantly mocked by Takahiro and the rest of his corp but develops a strong relationship with Yuzai, and their commander named Noritaka. For a year they investigate Kin and stop their minor movements. One day during Yuzai's reconnaissance, Naozumi walks in and finds out Yuzai is a member of Kin, to Yuzai's surprise Naozumi is alright with this and he finds out Naozumi's father was a member of Kin and how he wanted to continue his dream of finding the Colossi, then commander Noritaka walks in and immediately kills Naozumi, in a fit of rage Yuzai overpowers Noritaka after an awesome brawl and pins him on the floor and then he hears a voice say 'kill him' and we see a formless shadow behind him whispering in his ear 'kill him' until Yuzai beats him to death, not knowing the rest of his squad are watching, after he sees them and regains his humanity, the shadow disappears and Yuzai runs away while the rest of the corp search for him, when all hope seems lost, a Kin squad led by Raiden save him, leading to the end of Yuzai's days as a CPF officer and starting his new life as a wanted man and an official member of Kin. Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse